EXHIBITION II, Training
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: [IYFG 2nd Qtr 2006 Best Lemon] The word 'train' takes on a whole new meaning when Sesshomaru takes Kagome on a suprprise trip to Hokkaido. Oneshot, Lemon, Exhibiitonism, SessKag, others.


12

**Disclaimer: **All characters pertaining to the show InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any money from this...the only thing that I am getting out of this story is the satisfaction of knowing that other people enjoy my writing. All original characters are my creation and belong to me...as does the plot and storyline.

**WARNING! WARNING! – **Due to a recent review, I have added this warning at the beginning of the story to alert anyone who might be offended. THIS STORY CONTAINS** explicitly detailed accounts of RAUNCHY SEX WITH MUTIPLE PARTNERS - **ie:** GROUP SEX, **and some light bondage If you are easily offended or are put off by such things...read no further. YOU WERE WARNED!

**EXHIBITION II... TRAINING**

By sesshysjadedsamuri

(Genna Hoggins)

The rush hour traffic had died down long ago. No longer were the aisles crowded with the middle-aged, working class people that normally packed the train like sardines. In fact, there were only a few passengers, both male and female, on all of the trains combined.

But Kagome did not know what time it was – or how many people were on the train. The only thing that she knew as she was led by a firm, clawed grip on her elbow, was that she could not see a thing through the blindfold that covered her eyes. In fact, she was not one hundred percent sure where she had been led to begin with.

Not that she was entirely worried about, mind you. Her fiancé, and boyfriend of three years... the man she was to marry the following week, Sesshomaru, was always doing things to surprise her. He was wild and exciting, despite his age. He might have been over six hundred years old, but he did not look a day over thirty... and he never would.

Kagome was led to a seat and guided down into it. Her ears strained to pick up any sound that might betray her location, but it was completely silent save for the sounds of rustling fabric as Sesshomaru seated himself beside her.

Finally, she heard the doors to her left slide closed after hearing several people move through it. She couldn't tell if they had come in or gone. She felt the movement of the train, and it confirmed what she had suspected, though she still had no clue where they were going.

They had been moving for several minutes when Sesshomaru reached over and dragged Kagome into his lap. He moved her so that she straddled his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Her face flushed hotly as he reached around and roughly grabbed a breast through the thin white cotton of her school uniform's shirt with one hand before trailing his other hand down to dip beneath the folds of her skirt, which at the moment was feeling entirely too short because she had chosen to wear a thong to school today.

Sesshomaru began to trace a sharp claw around her nipple, making it harden to a tight little peak. Kagome bit her lip and tried to suppress a moan as one of his slender fingers slid beneath the edge of her thong and began to tease along the edge of her folds.

His hot breath tickled her ear as he kissed the side of her neck, "Mm, Kagome, you shaved for me."

"Sesshomaru," she hissed through clenched teeth as his finger dipped into her. "Stop. Someone might see."

"Indeed, they might," he said as he withdrew his finger, leaving a lingering ache between her thighs.

Kagome moved to stand, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down, hard. She gasped as she felt the hard bulge of his cock pressing against her from beneath his designer slacks. "I think not, Kagome. I want you right where you are for the moment." He pushed down on her hips as he ground his own up into her. "Do you feel how hard you make me, Kagome?"

"Hai," she whispered hoarsely.

"Good. Now be a good little girl and give me your tie."

"But," she protested softly.

"Don't you trust me, Kagome?" he asked as he ran his tongue up the side of her throat.

She reached up and unfastened the tie from around her neck, handing it to him without further complaint.

He grasped her wrists in one hand and tied them firmly together behind her back. Then he grabbed a handful of her hair and firmly tilted her head back. The movement caused her back to arch and forced her breasts to press and strain against the confines of her shirt. His unoccupied hand found its way back around to caress her breasts, but feeling them through her shirt was not enough. He gripped the edge at the center of her shirt and yanked, sending buttons flying everywhere. Kagome could hear them as they bounced on the seats and the walls across from her.

"Sesshomaru!" she scolded, completely forgetting that her bra-clad chest was now exposed to anyone who might walk by, "I told you not to do that. Those shirts aren't cheap..."

He nipped her earlobe with his fangs. "It was in my way," he justified as he snaked his long tongue out to tease the edge of her ear. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one, my Kagome." Sesshomaru snickered softly as a small whine managed to escape her.

Sesshomaru continued his torture as he used both hands to shove her bra down beneath her breasts, baring her hardened peaks for the men sitting across from them. Kagome gasped as he pinched her left nipple between his fingers and began to roll it around. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Stand up, Kagome," he ordered softly as he gave her a gentle shove. When she was on her feet in front of him, he grasped her hips and turned her to face him. He moved his hands to her knees and began to slide them upwards, enjoying the silky soft texture of her thighs beneath his fingers. He paused momentarily to guide her up against the pole that was next to them. Once he had her there, he resumed his quest. "Grab the pole with your hands." She obeyed, totally oblivious to the fact that she was now facing the two men sitting across from her, both of whom were now sporting growing erections.

He got on his knees before her and smoothed his hands up her thighs, letting them map the contours of her hips and then slide around to grip the cheeks of her ass. Sesshomaru leaned forward, allowing his head to slip beneath her short skirt, and buried his face in the cleft of her thighs. Kagome's face turned crimson and she muffled a moan as he inhaled deeply. "Mm, you smell so good, Kagome." He smirked as the smell of her arousal intensified.

Sesshomaru pulled her thong to the side and let his long, canine tongue probe between her thighs, gently prodding her folds, only to withdraw as she thrust her hips forward. "Hn," he smirked as he once again leaned forward. His tongue pressed firmly against her folds and slipped inside to tease her clit before seeking the opening from which her juices were beginning to leak.

"Spread your legs for me, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, his mouth never leaving its place. She obeyed, shifting her weight slightly so that she could do as he asked. A high-pitched "Aah," reached his ears as his tongue slithered up inside her channel. "Kami, you taste good," he told her before plunging his tongue back in to collect more of her tasty treat. Again and again, he slid his tongue in and out of her slick entrance, mimicking what he would be doing with his fingers in mere moments and with his aching cock later. He brought her to the brink of orgasm, his tongue teasing her and then fucking her until her muscles began to tense... and then he pulled away, leaving her aching... flushed and panting before two human men who were now slowly massaging their cocks and one very horny demon.

Sesshomaru smirked at the two men sitting across from them and then glanced around. There were two more men watching them from opposing ends of the car, but neither of them showed any intention of coming closer, though both were visibly hard. One, a wolf demon, judging by his scent, despite the fact that he was incredibly aroused by their display, was for some reason afraid. The other, was paying more attention to the men across from them. As for the two sitting across from them, he could tell that they were both quite healthy... otherwise he would never let them touch Kagome. Despite his adventurous lifestyle, he cared very much for her and planned on keeping her around for a long time... that was, after all, why he had asked her to marry him.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome as he once again took his seat after unzipping his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his throbbing cock. He reached out and slid her thong, which was now drenched with her juices, down her thighs and had her step out of it. Then he pulled her back into his lap, once again with her back pressed against his chest. Once again he ground his erection up into her. "Can you feel what you do to me, bitch?" he growled softly in her ear. He tossed her thong across the aisle to one of the men sitting across from them. He smirked as the man brought her panties up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Sesshomaru shifted Kagome on his lap and used his legs to spread her own. Then he trailed his right hand down flip her skirt up so that they could see his hand cup her heat while his other squeezed her left breast. He used his thumb and pinky fingers to spread her smoothly shaven nether lips open so that he could slip his middle finger into her. The man sitting directly across from them, made a strangled noise in his throat as Sesshomaru plunged his finger inside.

Kagome tensed and struggled to sit up, but Sesshomaru held her tight. "There are people watching," she gasped as he plunged his finger into her slick channel once again.

"Indeed there are," he told her as he tugged her earlobe with his teeth. "And they like what they see." He glared pointedly at the man who had alerted her to their presence, sending him a clear message to remain quiet. The man swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "They want to fuck you, Kagome."

Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to close her legs.

His own legs prevented the action. "Do you have any idea how hot it makes me to know that other men can see the pleasure that I am giving you?" Then he plunged his fingers into her again. "Do you know how much it turns me on to know that other males **want** what **I** **have**?"

A fresh rush of slickness coated his fingers, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked her juices off. He reached back down and slipped his fingers in again before bringing them to Kagome's mouth. He pressed them against her lips, and she snaked her tongue out to curl around them, clearly insinuating what she knew he would soon want. She was not disappointed.

Sesshomaru moved her back into a standing position and then turned her around before helping her to her knees. In her mind, Kagome was thankful that he had had the foresight to bring her to a carriage that was carpeted... carpeted meant 'first class'... and it was so much easier on her knees. It also meant that it was less likely that the men who were watching them were unsavory. Her thoughts were drawn back to Sesshomaru when he gripped the back of her head. "Open your mouth, Kagome," he commanded, his voice betraying how much he wanted her. "Wrap those soft lips around my cock."

Kagome strangled a moan as he guided the long, thick length of his cock into her waiting mouth. She inhaled the musky, masculine scent of him as she angled her head so that she could take him deeper. Kami, how she loved that scent. She loved everything about him; from his tall, muscular frame to his thigh-length silver hair... from his piercing golden eyes to his deadly claws. She loved it all, and she was willing to do anything to please him; though she had to admit that despite the fact that she was somewhat embarrassed at the moment, she was also quite turned on by the naughtiness of it. And the fact that Sesshomaru was proud enough of her to show her off in such a manner made it that much more exciting. In fact, she could feel her slick juices beginning to run down the insides of her thighs as Sesshomaru thrust his cock deep into her throat. She curled her tongue around his cock and let him guide her head with his claw-tipped fingers that were laced through the hair at the back of her head... first slow and shallow, then fast, deep, and hard.

At some point, Sesshomaru had removed one of his hands from her hair and motioned for the two men to come closer. Kagome was so far gone sucking his dick, that she only startled a little when the first man, a lovely young man in his early twenties with waist-length black hair pulled into a braid and a blue star tattooed on his forehead that signified his position as a yakuza clan leader, slid a thick, muscular finger into her dripping slit. She jerked slightly, but Sesshomaru kept his grip on her hair. The other man, his face also tattooed with blue markings, these vertical and below his eyes, signifying his servitude to the first, began to squeeze on her breasts. Sesshomaru felt her tense up, so he loosened his grip and drew her up into his lap again, this time facing him.

He smirked when her juices began to dampen his pants. He cupped her chin and drew her mouth to his, pausing only a hair's breadth from meeting. "It turns you on doesn't it, Kagome?" he asked softly.

Kagome leaned forward and placed her face into the crook of his neck below his ear. "Hai," she whispered, "but..."

He nuzzled the side of her face and whispered in her ear. "You are frightened."

She nodded against him.

"I will still desire you, Kagome. Nothing will change that," he told her earnestly, knowing that was what she feared. He brought her mouth to his. He could smell his own musk on her breath as he brushed her lips tenderly. "If you do not want to do this, Kagome, I will honor that. Anything for you, Koi."

Kagome silenced him with her mouth and then pulled away. "Untie me, Sesshomaru," she said as she nipped his bottom lip. "My shoulders are starting to hurt."

He sliced a claw through the tie that bound her hands, causing it to fall in pieces.

"Grr," she growled, as she poked a finger into his chest indignantly. "How many times have I told you not to tear up my clothes?"

He nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately. "I love it when you growl for me," he said huskily as he snaked his hands down to cup the cheeks of her ass. "But I love it even more when you moan for me, Kagome." He slid one hand around between them and slipped two clawed fingers up into her. And moan she did.

Kagome's face flushed with pleasure as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride his fingers. The two men beside them chuckled, knowing that they would soon be able to join in.

Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers and turned her around in his lap so that she was once again facing the two strangers. Kagome gasped as a hot mouth latched onto her left breast. Moments later, she felt the second man kneel between her thighs. It was an odd feeling having a strange man kissing his way up her thighs while she sat complacently in her fiancé's lap, but it was arousing her on a completely new level.

Kagome cried out as the man between her thighs sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and tugged at it gently. Involuntarily, she thrust her hips towards his waiting mouth, offering him full access. Sesshomaru's left arm snaked around her waist while his right tilted her head so that he could capture her mouth with a searing kiss before it paid homage to her unoccupied breast. Kagome mewled in pleasure as she writhed upon is lap.

While Sesshomaru's tongue battled for dominance with her own, Kagome's left hand began tracing the muscles of the man who had his mouth attached to her breast. Her fingers mapped the lithe muscles in his arms and chest. She could tell that he was not overly muscular, but very fit nonetheless. Finally, her fingers ventured lower and discovered that despite his seemingly delicate structure, nature had compensated fully by blessing him with a rather impressive piece of meat. It was not as long or as thick as Sesshomaru's, but it was definitely impressive. Unable to control her urge, Kagome began to touch it curiously.

The man released her breast and stood. He took her hand and guided it to grasp his length. Kagome smiled against Sesshomaru's mouth when the man threw his head back and gasped as Kagome began to firmly stroke him. Sesshomaru released her mouth and began to kiss and lick the side of her throat.

Another cry was torn from her throat as the man between her thighs slipped a slick finger into the puckered entrance between the cheeks of her ass while his tongue plundered her dripping folds. She jerked slightly, but Sesshomaru held her in place. He could smell that she was enjoying it, but she was still a little frightened by the new experience. Because of his size, that was not something he had ever tried. He had thought about it more than once, but he had been afraid to hurt her. However, Kagome soon began to grind her ass against his hand and Sesshomaru realized that he might get to sample that tight little entrance after all.

Sesshomaru slid one of his own hands down beneath her and cupped her ass. The first man abandoned his place and moved to kneel beside Kagome. He looked to the demon who was holding her for permission, and when it was given, he leaned forward to kiss Kagome. Kagome was hesitant to kiss him back. Sesshomaru moved his lips to her ear. "Kiss him, Kagome. I know you want to. Kiss him like he wants."

The stranger pressed his mouth against her and Kagome draped an arm around his neck and let her hand trail through his hair. She wrapped his braid around her hand and yanked it, tearing his mouth away. She smirked as he yelped. Then she pulled his mouth back to her own and dominated the kiss, plunging her tongue in to press against his own. The kiss was harsh and she could taste her own tangy juices in his mouth. "That makes me so hot, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered as he plunged two fingers into her ass.

She tore her mouth away and bucked against him. "Oh!" she cried as she threw her head back against his shoulder once more. The second man took up position between her thighs and sucked her nub into his mouth as he quickly shoved two of his own fingers into her clenching heat. Kagome writhed helplessly against their fingers as an orgasm overtook her.

Moments later... after she had calmed some, Sesshomaru moved her to sit on the floor. Kagome curled her feet under her and waited for his instruction... a picture of obedience. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at the sight she presented as he moved to kneel behind her. He moved her hair away from her left ear and nipped it tenderly with his fangs while he ground his arousal against the cheeks of her ass and pinched both nipples between his sharp claws. "I'm going to fuck you now, Kagome," he told her. "I'm going to bend you over and screw you like a bitch in heat." He smirked as the scent of Kagome's arousal doubled in intensity. He quickly pushed her over onto her hands and knees. He lined his cock up with her hot, wet entrance. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and slammed forward.

Kagome practically screamed at the intensity of the feelings that rushed through her body as Sesshomaru's thick cock filled her to capacity. She was remotely aware that she would most likely have carpet burns on her knees because Sesshomaru was fucking her with such force that it was causing friction. She was brought back to the moment when Sesshomaru slowed his urgent pace.

"Not yet," he commented as he stopped completely, still sheathed in her heat, and motioned for the two yakuza to kneel in front of her. "Open your lips, Kagome. Pleasure them with your mouth."

Kagome did as she was told and was rewarded when the man with the braid and the thick muscular fingers filled her mouth with his length; though not nearly as impressive as the other man's, it was still generous enough to hit the back of her throat. Kagome could do nothing but let him guide her head as he fucked her mouth mercilessly. Sesshomaru resumed thrusting into her slick cunt, though this time at a much gentler pace. Several times he pushed a little too hard from the back end and caused Kagome to take the stranger farther into her throat than she was prepared for and made her choke, so he slowed himself. Besides, he wasn't ready to cum just yet. He knew that the others were going to want a piece of her too. However, even though he was allowing them the use of her body... he would be the only one to ever fuck Kagome's tight little cunt. That privilege belonged to him and him alone. He was interested to see, however, how Kagome was going to react in a moment when the clan leader went work that cock of his into her ass. Sesshomaru assumed by her reactions earlier, that she was going to enjoy it. But the fact remained it was ultimately her choice, and if she became uncomfortable, then it was over.

When the clan leader released her mouth and motioned for his second in command to take his place, Sesshomaru relinquished his position behind her. He moved to her side began to stroke and tease her breasts as the more feminine of the two strangers guided her mouth to his own aching cock.

He had been hard as a brick since the demon had spread her open for them to watch his clawed fingers tease her wet, pink folds. He gasped in pleasure as her warm, wet mouth slowly sucked him in. The pleasure was exquisite, and it was obvious by the way she used her tongue, that she pleasured her demon in that manner quite often. Indeed, that was one lucky demon. Not many women he had ever met would go to such lengths to please their man; yet she obeyed, albeit hesitantly, at first. Though, Jakotsu was sure that her hesitance stemmed from lack of experience in such areas and not from lack of desire. No, he was sure that was not the case. She had responded beautifully to all of them. It was a shame, however, that he would not get to sample the girl's beautiful backside. His boss, Bankotsu, was just about ready to explode... he could tell by the way the man's muscles were tensed. And it was quite obvious by the warning growl that had been issued at Bankotsu when he had taken up position behind her, that demon was not willing to share the girl's tight little box.

Bankotsu knelt behind the girl. The view was just divine. Her perfectly rounded ass was presented for his viewing pleasure, as was her smoothly shaven snatch. For a moment, he considered forgetting about her ass and just fucking the hell out of that beautifully pink little cunt, but a growl from the girl's demon shot that idea all to hell. He slipped two fingers into her wet, silky sheath, plunging them as deep as he could make them go. The girl jerked forward slightly and then ground back onto his hand. He smirked and withdrew them only to plunge them back in as the girl began to rock against him. Finally, he removed his fingers, coated with her wetness, and pressed them firmly against the puckered hole between the cheeks of her ass, where they slipped inside with little resistance.

Once again Kagome moved forward, this time trying to pull away, but the man held her hip firmly. He slowly worked his fingers in and out of her until he knew the muscles were relaxed enough for him to fuck her without hurting her. He held no delusions that if they were to harm the girl, whether intentional or not, the demon would kill them both; and they all knew that there was nothing that they could do to stop it. They were playing by the demon's rules and his rules alone. With that in mind, he carefully worked his long, slender cock into the tight sheath of the Kagome's beautifully rounded backside.

"Nnnggh." Kagome's eyes clinched shut and her breathing grew shallow as she tried not to concentrate on the slight pain she was feeling. She withdrew her mouth from pleasuring the stranger. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but not entirely unpleasant. It was a sensation different from any she had previously felt. But as he began to work his length deeper with each thrust, Kagome realized that he was hitting a spot that she didn't know she had, and she liked it.

Sesshomaru, seeing Kagome's apparent discomfort, nuzzled the side of her face. "Are you ok, Koi? Do you want to stop?" he whispered.

"Iie," she whispered back as she turned her head to the side to nuzzle him back. "I'm fine." She paused to kiss his cheek tenderly. "In fact," she panted as Bankotsu thrust particularly deep, "it feels rather nice." Then with a smirk on her face she nipped his earlobe. "One of these times, I want you to do this to me."

"Kami, you're such a hot little bitch, Kagome," he groaned as he captured her mouth. It didn't matter that he could taste the other man's musk on her breath, Kagome's taste overpowered it. "Gods, you make me so hard." He grabbed one of her hands and brought to grasp his aching arousal, which she eagerly stroked to the best of her ability as the man in front of her once again took control of her mouth and filled it with his cock.

It did not take much coaxing for the coil in Kagome's belly to begin to tighten once again. Sesshomaru could tell by the tension in her body that she would soon climax again and he wanted to be inside her when she did. He pulled away from her and motioned for the others to do the same. He seated himself back in his seat and pulled Kagome into his lap once again. He lifted her hips and quickly sheathed his cock in her dripping cunt. The clan leader moved back behind her and thrust his length back into her ass. Kagome threw her head back and cried out at the feel of them both. She had never felt so full in her entire life. It was sensational. She laid there against Sesshomaru's chest and shook as they began thrusting into her pliant body. The second man climbed up into the seat beside them and offered his cock for her to stroke. She obliged his as best she could, but the sensations that Sesshomaru and the clan leader were causing were just about too much for her to handle.

Finally, with one particularly deep thrust from Sesshomaru, Kagome fell over the edge. Her body shook as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced claimed her. She fisted her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and screamed her pleasure for everyone in the carriage to hear. One of the men on the end had the decency to look away, but the blue-eyed wolf demon on the other end continued to eagerly stroke his cock, imagining that it was her delicate hand that was holding him as he watched the demon and the yakuza pleasure her.

Bankotsu could feel the clinching of her muscles through the thin membrane that separated his cock from the demon's and it sent him over the edge. He rammed into her as hard and as deep as he could before throwing his head back and groaning loudly through clinched teeth as he unloaded his seed deep in her ass.

Jakotsu looked eagerly at his leader, who motioned for him to take his place. He quickly sheathed his thick length in the girl's butt. Jakotsu decided that he was quite fortunate, in that instance, to have been second, because if he had been first, he would have most likely hurt her due to his size. As it was, it was still a tight fit, especially with her muscles still convulsing. Once he was in most of the way, he pulled out and pushed back in.

Kagome, who had begun to come down from her high, was sent reeling once more when the more well-endowed of the two men thrust into her backside. If she had thought she felt full before, she realized that she had been mistaken. She was now certain that there was no possible way for her to take any more. As it was, it felt as if they might tear her in half, but it was pleasurable nonetheless. Only a few thrust later, he too spilled his load in her ass.

Sesshomaru felt the thick length of the second in command fill her and brush against his own throbbing cock. It was more than he could take. When Kagome's sheath began to quiver around him again, he lost it. "OH KAGOME!!" he cried as he gripped her hips and pushed her down on him with all his strength as he pushed up into her. He threw his head back and let loose with a growl that chilled the others to the bone as he coated her womb with his seed.

Kagome lay limply against Sesshomaru's chest. He tenderly stroked her hair, but she was unresponsive. She was breathing harshly, but she was not shaking anymore. Once again, Sesshomaru stroked her hair with no response. "Kagome?"

No response.

The two yakuza hastily retreated to join one of the other men at the end of the cart.

"Kagome?"

"Hai," she whispered shakily.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he nuzzled the top of her head in a tender manner.

"Hai," she said as tears began to slip from beneath the blindfold to dampen his chest.

"Kagome," he said as he sliced through the blindfold, "look at me." He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to his. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were somewhat glassy. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she was on drugs. "Aishiteru, Kagome."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Hai. I'm just exhausted... and I really need to clean up."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he stood, still joined with her, and carried her to the carriage's bathroom. Since it was first class, it was fully equipped. Sesshomaru sat her on the counter and returned for their clothing – or what was left of it – before disappearing inside and locking the door behind them.

When they reappeared some time later, both were freshly bathed. Kagome was wearing Sesshomaru's jacket instead of her own shirt, which had met its demise in Sesshomaru's impatience.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to have to train you not to ruin my clothes, Sesshomaru."

"Doubtful."

They took their seats separately, but before long Kagome was dozing off with her head leaning on Sesshomaru's arm. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her against his chest. "Get some sleep, Kagome. We still have about three hours to go before we reach Hokkaido."

"What's at Hokkaido?" she asked lazily.

"It's a surprise," he replied. He was not about to let slip that he was taking her to their new home. It was a beautiful, old-fashioned manor out in the country with hundreds of acres of woods surrounding it. It was what she had always wanted and there was plenty of room for him to take his true form. It was a place where they could live together away from prying neighbors and the crime that was so prevalent in Tokyo – a place where their children, when they had them, could grow surrounded by nature. It was his wedding gift to her.

"Get some rest, Kagome," he said as he kissed her forehead. Her eyes drifted shut as he whispered, "You earned it."

**-END-**


End file.
